


Professor Nagisa's assassination classroom

by woahthereuhHI



Category: Assassination Classroom
Genre: Adding characters as I go, Cringe, F/F, F/M, M/M, Nagisa is a good teacher, Post-Canon, also kayano is dating ritzu?!?!>!>!!!?!, but keeping it pg-13, first fic, g a y, idek, idk why i did this, ill fix it later, karma and nagisa live together, karma's still a sadist so be ready, kayano likes nagisa but he's gay lol, kinda out of character for nagisa but yknow, not angst yet at least, save yourself, the students don't really respect him yet so they don't use honorifics, theres like one hetero please, they all have the same jobs as the last episode, what do i put here
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-14
Updated: 2021-02-26
Packaged: 2021-03-12 03:48:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,771
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28753902
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/woahthereuhHI/pseuds/woahthereuhHI
Summary: "I do hope you can kill meWell, before graduation that is”The words that defined Nagisa's junior high career are now coming back to haunt him as a teacher. Nagisa's journey as a teacher is sure to be a wild one between his delinquent students and his relationships, he hopes he can juggle it all.
Relationships: Akabane Karma/Shiota Nagisa, Horibe Itona/Terasaka Ryouma, Kayano Kaede/Shiota Nagisa, daijiro umi (oc)/hayato suzuki (oc)
Comments: 5
Kudos: 46





	1. Day 3: over it

**Author's Note:**

> Ok ok so i'm mentally exhausted from life so please if there's a ton of grammatical errors let me know. This is my first fic so if you happened to stumble upon this cringe fest I hope you enjoy! I already have 3 chapters written so I'll post the 2nd one if this one gets seen. and finally sorry this chapter's so short it's mostly an introduction of my main characters the next one's will be longer I promise!

“I do hope you can kill me

Well, before graduation that is”

*2 days later*

“are you kidding me? We’ve ganged up on him, gone one on one, even a surprise attack and we STILL haven’t been able to kill this dude. I mean, I didn’t think the pipsqueak would even last a day. Not in our class” Atsushi started

“yeah, it seems like this ‘Nagisa-sensei’ is like invincible or something! It kinda bothers me, like before we could pick on him but now, I really want him gone. Man, and to think that class could’ve been a study hall” Daijiro replied

“I can’t believe you guys still don’t get it.” Hayato continued

“huh? What are you talking about, hayato?” Daijiro responded

“you can’t tell? Or do you really not remember?” 

“I have absolutely no idea what you’re talking about.”

“it was like 7 years ago and he was part of-“

*nagisa walks up from behind*

“yeah, so I know I told you that you should try to kill me but…I wouldn’t go around in the halls screaming about it. I don’t think someone hearing students talking about killing their teacher would sit too well with them. Let’s get to class now, hm?” Nagisa whispered behind the two boys

“wha-? Where’d you come from?!? Oh right class, like we care” Atsushi yelled as he, literally, shuffled off to class

And don’t you think nagisa lost his talent in the 7 years he wasn’t constantly trying to sneak up on a target. His skill is innate. As you can see, he still has no trouble sneaking up on people like a viper.


	2. Day 4: new...teachers?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> karma and kayano come to visit, and things happen >:)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> karma comes in...yeah so stuff happens here. uh thanks for reading! if the one kind soul who might be reading this would like me to post the next chapter literally please comment it i need to be reminded. longer chapters will happen soon i promise.

“Alright class! Welcome back, I’ll be quickly taking attendance then we can sta-“ Nagisa said, hoping to start off today on a good note. He didn’t feel like temporarily paralyzing any of his students today. 

“Hey ‘ Nagisa-sensei’ “ a strangely sly voice flowed in from the doorway.

“woah so is that what they call you now? So in charge.” A high pitched voice continued

Nagisa-sensei turned around quickly and a smile spread across his face

“wha- guys! Perfect timing, we’re still in homeroom so we have some time! Let me introduce you all-“

“so you got stuck with the delinquents for your first class? Damn, well hi I guess, I’m Karma Akabane but most people call me karma. I’m Nagisa’s long time…friend.”

Nagisa flushed, remembering that his boyfriend, correction, his WILD CARD boyfriend was in front of his class. there was no telling what he’d do.

“and I’m kayano kaede! I’ve also been Nagisa’s friend for a while. And take my advice, listen to your teacher. If you don’t, he may just kick your ass.”

Nagisa looked frantic, “w-WHAT NO I’D NEVER ACTUALLY HURT MY STUDENTS-“

“haha! Yeah I know, I’m just joking. You should’ve seen the look on your face”

Karma was rolling over laughing in the corner. The entire class somehow thought simultaneously, man, that dude was weird.

Karma stood up straight and turned to Nagisa, “Hey so I came here for a reason, can I talk to you outside for a second?”

Nagisa perked up “uh…sure?”

So our teacher and the strange man walked outside.

Once outside karma started, “hah, if they treat you like this now, imagine how they’d act if they found out about us-“

“huh? Found out about u- oH- KARMA DON’T TALK ABOUT THAT HERE”

“haha! What? Are you ashamed of it or something? Go on tell me! Scared of your own students in which you’re leagues ahead of in strengt-“

“ah shut up. I’m not scared of them. I just don’t know their views on y’know…gay? Also they’re not as tough as they look, I saw one of them cooing at a kitten while I was walking home one day, I laugh all the time just thinking about it!”

“uh huh. And so you’re saying that you should hide yourself because of other people’s opinions.”

“karma, these aren’t just any random people I can just blow off. They’re my students. My personal life doesn’t and shouldn’t matter to them.”

“I see. So I guess you won’t mind me doing this then?” 

“huh? What are you-“

Nagisa was interrupted by lips covering his own. He opened his right eye and realized his boyfriend was kissing him...in the hallways...of the school...where he taught...a group of delinquents.

He frantically tried pulling away but his small body was no match for karma’s grip around him. Nagisa started thinking

ARHSHH NOT HERE KARMA!!! wait...this is the first time we’ve kissed...ever. And I mean it's not like anyone can see us, everyone’s in class. Plus i mean kayano is watching the students…

So low and behold, nagisa let it happen. He even kissed back a little. He was just starting to actually enjoy it when…

“ASDSHHDSDJ UH NAGISA-SENSEI??”

Great, nagisa thought, NOW karma decides to let go.

“Uhm-hey!” Nagisa cleared his throat, sheer embarrassment flowed through his words, “Hayato! Ya need anything?”

“N-nope! Just uh y’know going to the bathroom” Hayato sounded equally as small

“Well alright! Don’t take too long now uh the lesson will be starting soon.”

“M-mhm!” Hayato shuffled off.

Nagisa was angrily staring at karma now, but karma was just DYING with laughter. What nagisa had on karma was that he could see the blush overcoming his cheeks and ears, though karma'd never admit it.

Hehe, nagisa thought, i guess he’s not as tough as he seems. 

Karma broke the comfortable silence, “wow! Your student sure came outside at the perfect time!”

Nagisa looked at karma, blush draping over his face like a blanket. Well so much for trying to be tough, he thought.

“Ugh karma I can’t BELIEVE you did that”

“What? You’ve gotta prove yourself. And don’t act like you didn’t enjoy it.”

“You’re an idiot. My idiot though. I love you...gotta go, my class is waiting, kayano can’t hold them back forever.”


	3. Back for more, are you?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> uh oh but also not that uh oh ALSO nagisa's students aren't as bad as we thought and their gonna get more developed soon.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> uhhh I'm posting this because i didn't think anyone would see this fic but around 4 or maybe 5 already have so i figured i'd keep going. this is the last chapter i have written so far so the next one will come in a day or so. this one's a bit longer. OK IM REALLY SORRY FOR THE DELAY THATS HAPPENING WITH THE NEXT CHAPTER IM LITERALLY THE MOST UNMOTIVATED PERSON EVER I PROMISE ILL GET IT DONE SOON THANKS FOR THE LIKE SUPPORT ON MY FIRST FIC ^^

Nagisa walked into class, knees weak, blush poured across his cheeks, sweat matting his hair to his face. man, he thought, he had a really low tolerance.

“A-alright class um i trust kayano was a good teacher for a...few minutes.”

“Nagisa-sensei um this is hard to say but uh...1. I’m back from the bathroom, 2. You were gone for 15 minutes, and uhh 3. We saw you and karma the entire time.” Hayato replied, in a hesitant tone.

Nagisa turned around, his face went dark, he looked terrifying...as if he’d kill anyone and everyone in his path. He ran out of the room at deafening speed, ms. kayano followed. The students were now left alone but they didn't dare to move, in case their teacher came back with the same rage.

~*~*

Nagisa ran all the way down the hall where karma was waiting for nagisa. If you didn’t already know, karma knew very well that the students had a clear view of them. That was like the whole point. 

“Oh? Back for more are you?” Karma begun

“No. I’m mad at you….that was so weird to do in front of my students. Any sliver of respect they had for me is now gone for sure. You barely know those kids OR the horrible first day i had with them. I had to assert my authority and now that they’ve seen me in such a state and with a man no less that work will be to waste. So thanks, karma, i was hoping our first kiss would go better than this one did but i was incorrect.”

“Geez I’m sorry, ok? Its not even that seriou-“

“Yes it is. Now I’m not going to lose this job and raise my voice but you don’t understand how much this means to me. I love you so so so much but i also have to respect my position. I-I’m trying to continue koro-sensei’s legacy, alright. I need to help these kids and-and all of my future classes. I have a gift he never had—time—so I’m going to take advantage of it.”

Karma lowered his head, he never fully understood why nagisa wanted to be a teacher and now that he did, he felt bad for ever making fun of him because of his decision. 

“I-I’m sorry...i don’t know what to say.”

Nagisa sighed, “I’m sure...i overreacted I’m just—going through a lot right now and just a lot of feelings. I’m sorry for lashing out you-you didn’t deserve tha-“

“No, you had all the right to. That was out of line and disrespectful to do in the workplace so i understand if you’re still mad at me.”

“Don’t worry, karma, I’m not. I was just being irrational. Also you’re not a terrible kisser by the way, for someone who has NO experience.”

“Ah shut up, the only time you’ve ever kissed anyone was kayano that one time.”

“Hey it still counts!!”

“Mhm.”

Kayano, who was in the corner listening the entire time, blushed just thinking of that moment. She ran out of the school doors as soon as she heard Nagisa turn to go back to class.

“Welp now i’ve really gotta go, my class is uh waiting and i owe them an explanation.”

“Yep. See you tonight.”

“Mhm.”

Nagisa made his way back to the class.

~*~*

“Well class i uh i guess i owe you an explanation, karma is well erm my boyfriend. we met in junior high and have been together ever since. 

the entire class went silent.

“wait so you’re ah- uh- homosexual?” Daijiro asked hesitantly.

“well yes, to put it frankly. but this hopefully won’t affect the way you think of me as your teacher. None of my personal life should. you wouldn’t have known if it wasn’t for that…special...incident so yeah.” nagisa replied

“I mean I guess not. it’s not really our business and it was an accident that we saw so...I guess it doesn’t really matter, right guys?” Hayato directed the question to the class.

a series of mumbles that sounded like yes’ came from the class of delinquents.

“well thanks for being so supportive guys, I hope this doesn’t really come up again. anyways, now back to the lesson.”

And just like that, Nagisa began teaching just like normal.


	4. An unpleasant surprise

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hayato wants to confess...nagisa has a meeting. somehow these different paths correlate and it leads to an unpleasant surprise

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> uH OMG IM SO SORRY FOR NOT UPDATING IF ANYONE IS STILL HERE UH ENJOY THIS CRINGEY CHAPTER ANYWAYS I PROMISE ILL BE MORE ACTIVE @!1@!!2

Hayato pov

The next day went pretty normal, but Hayato was feeling weird. not a good weird, or a bad weird per say, just….literally weird. Yesterday struck him in a weird way, and he now realized that he’s used the word “weird” way too many times in his inner dialogue. But as per usual, his mind drifted off the day before and more on something he was sort of obsessed with at the moment...Daijiro. Somehow, some way, he’d just realized the massive crush on him he has a few days ago, and he can’t get over it for some reason. He’s so in love with daijiro, it hurts.

“I'm such an idiot,” Hayato thought, “I’m too weak to confess, but I’m so over just pining.” or...at least he thought he thought it

And then Nagisa’s teacher walked up right behind him, leaned against the wall and crossed his arms, “so just tell him? what can go wrong?"

Hayato froze.

“what? tell who? what?” was all he could manage.

“tell daijiro you like him? i-i thought i put it simply? IM SO SORRY IF THAT WAS WEIRD YOU JUST SAID A LOT OF STUFF SO I WAS TRYING TO HELP-” Nagisa responded, his voice becoming frantic.

“n-no,” Hayato blushed, “i just- hadn’t meant to had y'know say that aloud??”

“ohhh I’m sorry for uh hearing it?...but I think I can help, if you...want?”

“well...what did you have in mind.”

“hmm...well first it’s obvious he likes you back-”

“wait WHAT- sorry uh h-how could you tell?” Hayato was blushing furiously now. his best friend AND CRUSH liking him back? only in his dreams.

“um...he’s literally always looking and staring at you and you literally make him laugh. And you guys literally hold hands, it’s like you’re already dating.” 

“tHAT WAS ONE TIME- i got a bad grade, remember? and if someone didn’t ground me, I would’ve exploded right there, so he helped me out. but looking back, i did wonder why you didn’t say anything…”

“yeah, i understood what happened, so i let it slide. we all need help sometimes. but for real, confess to him. i promise it’ll go well. plus, you’ve been friends for years. he won’t be weird about it.”

“pffft, you’re just saying that because you had a good experience with the same situation.”

“oh trust me, my situation was a liiiitle different. but I’m sure you’ll do great.” Nagisa looked back to when KARMA confessed to HIM. still one of the craziest days of his life.

“thanks, sensei. i-i think im gonna do it.”

“yep! don’t mention it! now go home, its getting late.”

Nagisa pov

Nagisa was right, it was 6 pm, but there was also a place where he had to be as well.

as if on cue, nagisa’s phone rang…

“hey, terasaka.”

“Nagisa,” terasaka greeted, “you and karma are still on for tonight, right?”

“uh huh, 9 pm, I’m leaving class right now.”

“pretty late, everything alright?”

“yep, helped out a student.”

“goody two shoes, always have been.”

“pffft yeah ok, anyways i gotta go, see the both of you tonight.”

“alright, see you.”

Nagisa closed out the phone app and went to text messages, then opened Karma’s contact.

“hey, I’m leaving now!!! boy do i have a story for you lol”

“well im excited to hear it then, hurry up.”

Nagisa didn’t respond and just turned his phone off, rolled his eyes and chuckled. he couldn’t believe this was the man he loved. 

as he walked out of the gates, he arrived at karma’s car with him inside (obviously), and smiled as he opened the door.

“helllllllllooooo”

“why hello there, Nagisa-sensei!”

“i’d really appreciate it if you stopped calling me that.”

“ah but you look so professional in your teacher attire!”

“uh huh. well I’ll tell you a story if you hurry home, we’ve got that meeting tonight, for the E association.”

“oh, color me stoked!”

“I’m gonna ignore the snarky remark and tell you the ~tea~” nagisa said that with finger guns and squinting eyes.

“ok but never say tea again. especially not like that.”

“ugh ok just let me start.”

“ok ok go.”

“ok so there was a student today--y’know the one who saw us uh-”

Karma smirked, “ohhhh yeah i remember that! when we-”

“MY STORY” 

“right right, go on,”

“ok so the student has a massive crush on his best friend.”

“alright, so i'm assuming he’s too chicken to confess.”

“absolutely, so i heard all his pining BECAUSE HE SAID IT ALOUD BY ACCIDENT.”

“ooh, classic”

“uh huh! so i convinced him to confess.”

“oh boy, is his crush cute though??”

“what? i-i don't know, he's my student, literally what is wrong with you?”

“hey! ah whatever we both know that question is much too long to answe-”

Nagisa cut him off with a kiss. Luckily, they were safely parked at their apartment building when he did it, or they would’ve crashed. 

when they finally let up, karma started.

“well then, what was that for.”

“you need to start having some confidence, you’re perfect, karma.”

“yeah, ok, sure. tell my mom tha-”

nagisa kissed him again.

“if i keep making self-deprication comments will you keep kissing me?” 

“maybe.”

“well then I’m the worst, most disgusting, ugly, annoying, pig-like, dry-”

“don’t push your luck. come on we gotta start getting ready, we’ve got a meeting with terasaka and itona tonight at the cafe.” 

Karma just stared at Nagisa, Ntried to be all “snarky” (as he calls it) but he just couldn’t do it, so he kissed him again.

“alright then…let’s go.”

Hayato pov 

and hayato’s (now certainly) inner dialogue was up and running again, it was time to talk to daijiro, he’d invited him to a cafe for “homework” purposes, even though hayato had already done enough work. for the both of them. he was so stressed. 

He arrived at the cafe 2 minutes to spare. Daijiro was already inside, ordering a drink. he decided to go inside at exactly the time they agreed on, so he waited. 

8:58...

8:59...

9:00 PM

He flung the door open, took one step inside, and then paused.

His teacher was holding the door open.

not only his teacher…

his teacher and his cursed boyfriend.


End file.
